


Song Drabbles: Spotify Edition

by CriticalVirgo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalVirgo/pseuds/CriticalVirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Drabbles for you guys. I just needed to write. Comment if you'd like :) If you'd like to see any continued or you like something, please tell me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Drabbles: Spotify Edition

(Inspired by Sing)

“Can you feel it, Cas?” Dean said, as they ground their hips together in a circular motion. They were dancing, like people do in clubs. Cas glared at Dean with blue piercing eyes. Cas started to get comfortable with this new motion Dean was teaching him. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, resting them on his shoulders. “I can see why people like this _stimulating_ motion” Cas almost whispered, because he was so close to Dean. Dean looked in Cas' eyes then down at their hips. He purposely grounded them together so that their ever-growing bulges brushed up against each other to the beat. With every nudge, Cas' shudders were becoming more intoxicating to Dean.

(Inspired by We Got the World)

“Let's celebrate boys!” Dean screamed, hooting and hollering at the moon like a werewolf. They had just taken out a major vamp nest with an famous clan. Sam, Dean, and Cas, Team Free Will. Dean turned up the radio, singing along like a teenager, while Sam decided to unbuckle the seat belt and sit on the window sill. He too, heaped and hollered at the air, feeling free and proud. Cas smiled, watching the boys peacefully in the backseat. Yes, this was a good day indeed.

(Inspired by Electric Feel)

“I want you” Dean teased at Sam. Touching his arm ever so lightly. “Work for it.” Sam said, looking down at his older brother, giving him mental cues to take control. Dean rocked their hips together for a bit, loving the feeling of the hard ons rubbing up against each other through the jeans. Dean ran his hands inside Sam's shirt, up his chest and back down to his waist, teasingly sneaking his pinky below the belt. Sam rolled his head slightly, showing his frustration. Dean looked up and smiled. “What an amazing feeling.” Dean said, almost to himself.

(Inspired by Mi Mi Mi)

Gabriel's charm was extreme for Sam, but undeniable what he did to him. Here's the scene in front of Sam that's making him uncomfortable in all the good ways: A pink lollipop in his mouth, A cute little blue brief that fits to his curves, a fish net shirt completely showing every part of him, a stripped red and white bow tie in his hair, and a pole, that he gracefully and beautifully dances around and wraps his body upon. Gabriel was one hell of a stripper.

(Inspired by Smile)  
“You're better than the best” Dean nudged Castiel. After all they've been through, They were still grateful for their quieter of nights, where they chill in the bunker, beer in hand, records playing, and good conversation about everything and nothing important. They can stop talking for hours and just look at each other, with such need and love for one another. Their eyes have conversations no one understands but them. They're _soul mates_. And as long as each other exist in each other's eyes, they'll never forget how to smile once a while.


End file.
